


Parallels

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Danny "Danno" Williams Leaves Hawaii, Junior Reigns Has A Strong Loyalty To Steve McGarrett, Junior does NOT like Danny's boyfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Read Author's Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: It's not that Junior wants to see Danny unhappy...He'sjust not too happy that Danny's healing and moving on with another SEAL who seems to be replacing Steve in Danny's life. He doesn't like seeing Jason make himself too comfortable in the McGarrett home, he doesn't like that Danny's bringing Jason in to help with military sensitive cases for help...he simply doesn't like Danny's new SEAL boyfriend.But most of all, he hates to be the one to call Steve to tell him Danny's leaving Hawaii because the detective fell in love with another SEAL.
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> **_Cages_** : Not sure if everyone who ends up reading this is a fan of SEAL Teams so putting this in so there's no confusion. A 'Cage' is basically a locker but bigger. About the size of a small shed. It holds all of the SEAL's personal belongings and such, 'boxed' in by chain link fences, and so they're called 'Cages'.
> 
>  ** _PLEASE READ!!!!_** : This isn't a McDanno fic but it does recognize that Danny had feelings for Steve and it seemed like Steve had feelings for Danny. But the events of Canon happened anyway. Danny is moving on. Steve's reactions in this fic will be what I think would be realistic considering the situation, even if it's not much. **_THAT SAID_** McDanno is **_not_** the Endgame of this fic. Steve isn't the villain here, the Villain is PL but that's another rant. But if you continue to read this, you're reading so understanding that the ship is Jason/Danny and Danny moving on

"Reigns...even coming to the base to glare at me?" Jason asked when he spotted the other SEAL by his cage. 

"I had some business to attend to here." Junior said as he recrossed his arms over his chest. Facing down a master chief leader wasn't something he would normally do, but these were weird times.

Commander McGarrett was still gone and he knew how much of a toll that had taken on Detective Williams. Or so he thought. Tani had to more or less spell it out to him how Detective Williams really felt about the Commander before he finally really got it. When he did, well he tried to be there for him as best as he could. But then Detective Williams began to date someone. That someone was none other than Master Chief Hayes. It shouldn't be any of his business who Detective Williams dates but he couldn't help but have strong feelings about this one. At first, he thought that the Jersian was trying to fill the void left by the Commander. And he was right! Many reassured him it wasn't anything serious. Just a fling to get him out of his funk. 

But then it just got more and more serous. 

Jason sighed as he stopped and turned to the kid, "This is starting to get annoying. So why don't you just say what you have to say?"

"Alright. You're not on the island permanently. Your home's on the East Coast when you're not shipped out on an op." Junior stated. 

"And you're using that as your main argument as to why I should stop seeing Danny?" Jason guessed. 

"He's been hurt before, dragging this out until the moment you're told you gotta go will hurt more." Junior said as confidently as possible. 

"By hurt before, you mean he's been left behind by a SEAL before?" Maybe it was a low blow, but it was a direct one too. Junior was horrible at lying on a good day, and right now there was no way for him to hide the wince he just made. That didn't stop Jason. "The difference between me and McGarrett, and there _are_ plenty, is that I'm in a place he never got to. Danny's my boyfriend. I care a lot about him."

"Commander McGarrett loved Detective Williams!" Junior exclaimed. 

"Past tense, huh?" Jason asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow. 

" _Loves_! He loves him!" Junior corrected himself.

"And yet he _left_ Danny! _While_ he was hurt! You know better than anyone that leaving a man behind isn't an option. Not a brother, not someone you love. Look, Danny's told me McGarrett's story. I get it. I do. But he'd have to be an idiot to not know how Danny felt about him. So either he was an idiot...or he didn't feel the same. Danny started seeing me because he wanted to fill the gap McGarrett left behind at first. But now I'm not just a stand in. We're adults who made a conscious decision. We're not oblivious to the choices coming up."

"I don't want to see him hurt again..."

"And I don't want to hurt him. Look, kid...your loyalty to McGarrett is admirable. But he's not part of the equation anymore." Jason told him before going into his cage to change. 

* * *

"You have to let it go." Tani randomly blurted out to him. They were at a crime scene together and she didn't know how else to bring it up, and so she just went for it. 

Junior raised and eyebrow at her and asked, "Let what go?"

"This weird 'bro-code' thing you have with McGarrett. About being ticked off that Danny's dating a SEAL that's not McGarrett."

"But-"

"You have to let it go." She told him with more authority. Seeing the way his face fell, she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I wish they had worked out. But it's not fair to Danny that you're treating Hayes like the enemy."

"But Tani, he is! In a way..." He said a bit lamely. Once he heard it out loud, he could hear how childish it sounded. But he still couldn't let it go. "Commander McGarrett loves Detective Williams, Tani. When he comes back and finds out he's been replaced by another SEAL...and learns I let it happen...how...how can I just sit by and do nothing?"

"Oh Joons..." Tani sighed. "McGarrett's great and I know, and I mean I _know_ , how deep your loyalty for him goes. But this isn't an Op. This isn't a military mission. This isn't...the moment he left, that changed everything, Junior."

"It didn't change much!" Junior argued. 

"He left with an ex-girlfriend. We haven't heard from him in a while. We don't really know what's been going on with him. But we know what's been going on with Danny. He was hurt. He's still healing. He was miserable and nothing could pull him out of his funk. And then he met Jason. And Jason was everything Danny was looking for in a short fix just to get him started again. And now it's more. And now you _have_ to let it go and let Danny be happy." 

Junior wanted to defend Steve's position here but he really couldn't. Not with the points Tani made. But damn it, he still felt like he had to try. "Hayes isn't set to be here forever. He's here to train a new set of recruits. He'll be shipped out again because he's still an active member. His home when not shipped out is over on the mainland. How will this _not_ hurt Detective Williams?"

"I'm not saying it won't hurt them when it gets to that point, but what I'm saying it's not up to us. Because it's got nothing to do with you, me, and it's got nothing to do with McGarrett. It's between Danny and Hayes." She told him gently. 

* * *

"You need to get better at hiding your emotions. It'll help for when we need you going in undercover and such." Lou said as they drove to the crime scene. 

"What are you talking about?" Junior asked, though he could guess where this was heading. 

"Well, there ain't nothing wrong with wearing your heart on your sleeve, but there are some modern social rules you might want to brush up on. Like, it's okay not to like someone's partner. You don't _have_ to like everyone and the reasoning doesn't have to be justified. And look I get it. We all get it. But...it didn't happen. Hayes makes Danny happy."

"He has no right to be working with us though. Why can't the relationship keep outside of work?" Junior asked. 

"Fair point, but Five-Oh's got some advantages other departments don't. Being able to bring in experts is sometimes the key to solving cases faster. I know we have you, and Linc, and Quinn to help in military matters, but even though you all may know a guy or gal, you're limited. Hayes has higher ranking and more favors to cash in. He doesn't have to but he's doing so. Danny's in charge now...it's his call. And it's no different than what Steve would do." 

"...he doesn't know about Hayes." Junior muttered. 

"No. I don't think he does." Lou replied. 

Junior side-eyed him. "Is that because you think Danny hasn't told him or because he's not made contact?"

"Bit of both. Look...what was between those two was as clear as day for everyone. But at the end of a specific day...Steve made a choice. I want him to heal. I want him to get what he wants and needs out of life. I thought, like many I'm sure, that what he needed and wanted was Danny. But this is what's happened Joons. And Hayes isn't a bad guy. He's just not Steve."

"What happens when the Commander gets back?"

"That's a damn good question. But it's not up to us to answer." 

Junior sighed deeply as he slumped into his chair. He was getting that as his answer from pretty much everyone.

* * *

"As much as I love what you've done with the place...we could always stay at my place." Danny told Jason as he stole a kiss. He grabbed their empty popcorn bowl and empty beers and took them to the kitchen. 

Jason followed suit and leaned against the counter, "By your place, do you mean _your_ house or McGarrett's?"

"This again?" Danny asked with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry. It wouldn't be an issue if..."

"If Junior didn't have an issue with it?"

Jason shrugged, "You gotta admit it doesn't feel right on a few levels."

"I was staying there as I healed since most of my stuff was there anyway. And I had to take care of Eddie. So what if I invite my boyfriend over to stay the night?" Danny asked. 

"Okay, I get it. Technically, we're not doing anything wrong. And yeah, you're house sitting and dog sitting, sure. But you still had feelings for the guy. Everyone knows it. Everyone glared at me when they saw us together, as discreet as they may or may not tried to be, I saw it. They thought I was replacing McGarrett."

"You're being ridi-" When Jason gave him a raised eyebrow look, Danny sighed and relented, "Okay, yeah. They weren't very...excited that the guy I chose to get over Steve was very...Steve-like. But they've gotten to know you better. They know you're not him."

"And that's part of the problem for some of them. Though now it's more so one in particular." 

Danny sighed again, "Junior's _very_ loyal to Steve. But I'm not Steve's." He was going to add he never was. Not in the way he wanted. But he couldn't say that to Jason. Shaking his head, he said, "That's not what we were talking about." 

"Right...we were talking about how it's awkward to bang in McGarrett's place, and why we spend more nights here in my crappy apartment than there." Jason replied with a small smile. He leaned off of the counter and pulled Danny close and kissed him. Normally their kisses were fiery with pent up passion that's finally being released, or languid with no hurry but all the intention of making love. This kiss however...was a bit sad. 

"Jason..."

"We should start talking."

"Have...have they given you a date?"

"Not yet. But it's getting closer." Jason said gently. 

"I don't want this to end." Danny told him. 

"I don't want it to either. But...how long can we keep the long distance thing before it becomes impossible?" Jason asked. 

Danny's lips tugged up towards an attempt at a smile, "So you'd want to try long distance first before breaking up?"

"Of course. I...I love you. Even if we've only been together a short time, in that time everything has made sense. Everything's been amazing. You're amazing. And sexy. I would take this as far as I could. Hell, if it wasn't for Charlie, I'd even ask you to move out east with me."

" _What_?" Danny pulled back, eyes wide, and completely shocked. 

Jason raised his hands in defense. He knew that Danny moved all the way from the east coast to be with his daughter and it hadn't been easy. Asking him to do it again was asking for a lot. "Grace is in college now. And I know the team means a lot to you, but the only _real_ thing keeping you here is Charlie. And if it wasn't for him, I'd dare to ask you to move out east with me."

Danny became quiet and pensive. It worried Jason he insulted the blond. He knew they would have to break up at some point, but he had hoped it would be a mutual understanding and parting of ways. Though he knew it would still hurt tremendously because he _has_ come to love Danny a lot, but this felt like it was the first step in the wrong direction, "Danny, I'm sorry. I should-"

"And if I said yes?"

"What? Yes...to what?"

"To moving back east. Do you...do you think it would work?" Danny asked quietly, not meeting Jason's eyes. 

Jason blinked a few times in shock. This wasn't something he thought would happen outside of his dreams. It wasn't for sure exactly but...they were talking about it. 

Taking a breath to think about his reply he then said, "Well, once back east, I'll be working as Bravo Team's leader. Being shipped off to wherever I'm needed. Sometimes I can be gone months at a time. It's a dangerous job but you know about that. It'll be different than being in Hawaii for a lot of different reasons..."

"But?"

"But I know what it's like to love and have lost. I know what it's like to appreciate today and those with us now and take advantage to make the most of it. So when we're together, I'll be sure to never take you or us for granted. And you'll become part of the SEAL family. Not just with my brothers, but their families as well. It _is_ a big step. And that's not touching down on Charlie and what you'd do for work. This has to work for both of us, because I want you to be happy, Danny."

Danny nodded. He took a deep breath before he finally looked up and smiled at Jason before leaning in to kiss him. "We've started talking. And it's good. Now we put a pin in it, let me...think on some stuff, and we'll talk again soon. Okay?"

Jason nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"She looked intense." Quinn said as she closed the door behind her. She greeted Eddie with a belly rub before looking up to Danny and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she's just...upset. Which isn't too new for her when dealing with me." Danny replied. He was tense and she didn't need any special deduction skills to tell. 

"What's going on, Danny? Are the kids okay?" She questioned as worry grew in her tone. Since Steve left, the whole team's been worried about Danny. Less so since he began dating Jason, but a bit of worry always remained. 

"Yeah! Yeah...uh geeze I thought this would be easier." Danny muttered to himself, but Quinn still heard. 

"Danny?"

"I'm moving!" Danny blurted out. 

Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

Danny saw it and sighed as he began to explain. "I've asked for a transfer. I got it and it even came with a rise of rank, pay, and a few other perks." 

Quinn tried to smile, or seem some level of excited, but it didn't quite seep through. "You're leaving Five-Oh?"

"I'm leaving Hawaii..." 

"Oh. _Oh_." She looked towards the door and then back, but motioned to the door with her thumb, "So that was..."

"That was me telling Rachel I'm taking Charlie with me. It's a bit messy but I've got the paper work in order. Pulled a few favors. Had someone else pull a few favors too but...there's very little she can do about it." 

"I...I don't know what to say. I mean...congratulations?" She again tried for her best smile, but this was someone else of the team leaving. 

Danny gave a solemn nod, he understood her reaction. "Thank you. It's not an easy choice. But it's one I've been thinking of for a while. Being in Hawaii without Steve isn't the same. And a lot has changed. Starting over won't be easy or fun, but...it's what's next for me."

"Why do I get a feeling you're not going back to Jersey?" Quinn asked.

"Because you're going to be taking care of this team when I leave and it damn better have some brilliant deductive minds." Danny answered with a small smirk. Then he added, "Jason's time in Hawaii is almost up too. I...I'm not sure if he's my forever, but he's my right now. And..." He looked down, choking back a sob. 

Quinn pulled him into a careful embrace. The heartache of Steve leaving still showing up and still having great effect on him. When they pulled back, both of their eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I will miss you. So much..."

"I'll miss you too. You've become a great friend."

She smiled and wiped her eyes, "So, when are you telling the team?"

"...the day when I leave." Danny said quietly. 

"What? But Danny.."

"I don't know any better way. We've had a big thing with Steve, but I'm not him. I don't...I won't have the same impact on people like he did." 

"How can you say that?" Quinn asked with a frown. 

"I'm just the loud mouth from Jersey." Danny said dismissively. He's always felt out of place, just another haole, and he was finally going back to where he belonged. "And personally...I can't take another huge goodbye party. I've told Grace, Charlie, and Eric. I've sold my house. I've packed up everything I want and need shipped."

Quinn hated hearing that Danny didn't think he was worthy of a goodbye party as much as Steve was. It seemed like everything was set and there was no going back. She offered him a half smile before pulling him into another hug. "The team won't be happy you're gone. No one can replace you..."

"Thanks, Quinn. I know Eddie will be well taken care of, but since I don't want to tell anyone until I have to, I just wanted you to be aware of what's going on and make sure he's okay."

"Why tell me? I mean I'm honored...but why?"

"I needed someone I liked and trusted, but who could also control their emotions because this is hard. It's a lot to put on you, and I'm sorry about that. I also didn't need someone bringing up Steve as part of a reason to try to get me to reconsider or to stay. The 'could have been' never happened and...I can't be sustained on those 'what ifs'."

"Fair. Alright then...other than Eddie, anything else you want me to take care of?" 

They spent the afternoon with Danny telling her all of his plans, dates, and things that needed tending to until Junior moved back into the house. 

* * *

"Alright, let's call it a day and head off to Kamekona's to celebrate!" Tani declared as they wrapped up the case. 

Thankfully the case ended in their favor, so Danny didn't have to worry leaving them on a loss. 

"Actually...if I can have a moment first?" Danny called out. He got different looks from everyone minus Quinn. That was his serious voice and considering how well the case turned out, it couldn't be about that. 

"What's up?" Tani asked. 

When Danny didn't reply right away, Adam followed up with, "Everything okay Danny?"

"This isn't easy..." Danny began. 

"Well now you can't leave us in suspense." Lou stated. 

Danny smiled at each of them but his eyes were sad. He hated goodbyes and no matter how ready he is to face the future with Jason, this was impossibly hard. "Today's my last day."

"What are you talking about?" Junior asked. 

"I'm...I got a promotion. On the mainland. And I took it." Danny answered. 

There was a chorus of 'whats' and Danny gave them a moment to let it all out. "I love you all. This isn't easy but I feel like I've...hit a wall. And I feel stuck. This is what's best for me...I hate to be selfish, but this is what I need to do." 

"This is Hayes, isn't it?" Junior demanded. 

"Junior!" Tani chided. 

"He's part of it, yes. Our relationship's strong and a lot more meaningful than I thought it would ever be considering how it started. And he's the added boost I needed to accept the job." Danny said diplomatically. 

Everyone could see how badly Junior was taking the news, so Lincoln spoke up next, "So we head to Kame's and have a farewell thing. Not as well organized as..." He stopped himself, not wanting to bring up Steve's name. 

"No thank you. I've said goodbye to him and Flippa. My flight leaves in a few hours but it's all just enough time for me to pick up Charlie and head out to the airport. _This_...this is the goodbye guys."

Everyone began to speak at once but it was eventually- reluctantly- accepted that these were the facts. Everyone got in their goodbye, and it was in many ways a lot more emotional because it wasn't something they were prepared for. 

Eventually, Danny had his things in Eric's car and Charlie strapped in.

Saying goodbye to Eric was hard, but they'd meet up in Jersey for Christmas and there was something nice about knowing they'd all be together for a proper, snowy Christmas. 

They met with Jason at the gate with some time to spare. Charlie wanted something to eat and Jason volunteered to take him to the food court to get him something for now and something for the three of them for the flight too. 

Danny watched some of the planes from the window take off and touch down, when he heard the first announcement that their flight was getting ready to board. As he kept an eye out for Jason and Charlie, his phone rang. Looking at who the caller was made his heart skip a beat. 

_Steve McGarrett_

He could let it go to voicemail and deal with it once he lands on the mainland. But before he knew it, he was answering. "Hi..."

_"You're leaving Hawaii?"_

"Hey...you ready?" Jason asked, as he appeared with Charlie by his side holding onto one of his hands, and his other hand held out for Danny to take. 

"Yes." Danny replied, answering both as he hung up his phone and took Jason's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Jason/Danny Tumblr blog](https://masterchief-and-detective.tumblr.com/) that if you have request for the ship, you can drop them by there :)


End file.
